


Maiden of the Sea

by softoriginals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/F, dancer!blue, jadeshipping baybee, no beta we die like lysandre, yellow having the gayest panic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals
Summary: Left to her own devices by her friends on a tropical island, Yellow has to find entertainment on her own. Though, she never thought she'd find it in a beautiful dancer called the Maiden of the Sea.
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Maiden of the Sea

The sun burned as bright as ever, heating up the girl’s skin from the moment she had taken a step outside of the cab. She breathed in the tropical air, closing her eyes and enjoying the foreign aroma that surrounded her. Above her flew birds she had never seen before until now. Everything about her surroundings gave her a warm and welcome feeling and she marvelled at every sight she beheld. Maybe joining her best friends on their work trip wasn’t too bad after all. Their destination could’ve been way worse than a beautiful tropical island. 

“Earth to Yellow!”

Yellow’s brown eyes snapped from the sky back down, landing right on a crimson pair. Red. He was smiling while he snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to get her to focus. A few steps behind him was their third companion, Green, his face covered in an overload of sunscreen and wearing the expression of a toddler that was about to throw a temper tantrum. At least one of her two companions seemed to enjoy the trip like she did. It was probably the reason for the trip that had made Green so sour. He was never a big fan of media attention, but modelling for a magazine was extremely far from being his thing. However, Red somehow managed to bribe his best friend into joining him to model together. If Yellow remembered correctly, the pair was going to model for a company called ‘the BW Agency’. 

“We have to meet up with White and her assistant, I believe he’s called Black, right now. I’m sure you’ll find something to enjoy yourself with while where gone, there’s a great big boulevard you ca-”

Red would probably have continued rambling all about the things Yellow could do, if he wasn’t dragged off by Green into the building their cab had dropped them off by. It was the first time Yellow actually paid attention to the building: the agency’s logo was present on the glass double doors. Under the logo were italic letters, spelling out  _ Alolan branch _ . This White person ought to be successful, if they had different branches. 

Yellow had managed to get one last wave at the boys before she couldn’t see them behind the glass doors anymore. She sighed, now she was left to her own devices. There were probably loads of things to do at the island, but without a map or some activity booklets, she was positively clueless on where to start. She could explore the jungle, find a nice fishing spot, explore the boulevard Red recommended.  _ Maybe I should just find a place to have a drink first _ , she thought, slinging the bag she had dropped to the floor back over her shoulder. Yellow re-adjusted her straw hat and made her way to the stone set of stairs that led to the beach. Once her feet hit the sand, she kicked off her flip flops for more comfort. Except it didn’t give more comfort, but an extremely burning sensation. 

“Ouch, ouch, ouch…” Yellow mumbled with each big step she took, going for the shore in a straight line. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as her feet hit the lukewarm water. The wide open sea was now up close, in all its blue might. Yellow never imagined she’d end up at a place that looked like it came right out of a postcard, but here she was. The water that came with the waves rolling in and out tickled Yellow’s ankles, leaving seafoam behind on her skin. She gazed at the sky, noticing the sun was already starting to set. The blue of the horizon was already starting to trade for hints of orange and pink. 

“Quick, quick!” 

A child rushed by Yellow, looking back every few seconds to see if a second kid was still following him. He halted for a second, then extended his hand to the girl following him. 

“It’s almost time for the Maiden of the Sea to perform! We can’t be late!”

Their hands found each other and they took off once again. Yellow stared at them in awe. This Maiden of the Sea must be special, for kids to be in a hurry for her performance. Yellow pondered for a bit, but shrugged and decided to follow the kids. She was still responsible for her own entertainment after all, she’d be lying if she said the name of the performance didn’t sound intriguing.

They ended up at a wooden building that looked like a beach club. A large wooden pathway stretched out to the seashore, with something that looked like a small stage right at the end of it. Tiki torches lit up the path and stage. Yellow took a seat at the bar on the terrace, further admiring the sunset. The sun had started to sink a little into the sea, painting the blues and greens into the hues of the sky. 

“Good evening and welcome to the Sol Dune, my name is Sun and I’ll be taking your orders tonight. What can I get you today?” A scrawny looking kid appeared besides Yellow on the other side of the bar. She eyes him for a second, trying to assess his age. He was as tall - or rather, as small - as she was, but the roundness of his face betrayed how young he was compared to her. She was about to question if he were old enough to serve at a bar, but decided to drop it and gave him a sweet smile.

“What would you recommend? I just got here.” Yellow hadn’t been able to look at the menu yet, but luckily she wasn’t very picky either. 

“Well, our specialty is the mango juice. We grow them ourselves, so I’d highly recommend that!”

Yellow nodded and just as quickly as Sun had appeared beside her, he disappeared into a back room. Even though he was young, he seemed to work hard, Yellow had to give him that. 

“ _ Ladies and gentlemen, I hope all of you have been enjoying your night so far. It is now time for our main performance. Give her your warmest round of applause, here is the Maiden of the Sea! _ ”

Yellow obliged, clapping her hands together until they started to tingle from it. Only a few seconds after the clapping had subdued, Sun returned with her drink. Yellow thanked him and starting sipping the juice through a pink straw. The boy had been right: the mango juice was absolutely delicious. However, the straw escaped her mouth as soon as she saw what had entered the performance platform. A veiled lady had positioned herself right in the middle of it. She was tall and beautiful, even if Yellow couldn’t get a direct look at her face due to the veil. Her brown hair rolled down her exposed back in long curls, the sea-colored dressed hugged her body just perfectly, her bare feet moving around swiftly. Her whole being radiated elegance and beauty: no other thing Yellow saw today weighed up to this. 

Then, she started dancing: her body moved and twisted to the rhythm, her dress swirling with every turn. She almost looked like a wave, dancing and clashing with the music. Soft at one point, then powerful at the other. It was like watching the tide change. Yellow now completely understood were that stage name came from. The way the stage was positioned, the tiki torches lighting her up, the accents on her dress, all of it made the dancer look like she was a creature summoned from the sea itself. 

To say Yellow was mesmerized was an understatement. The whole performance, she continued to stare at the dancer in complete and utter awe. She wished she had a canvas and her painting brushes with her, so she could immortalize this view with the strokes of her brush. When the Maiden bowed down, marking the end of her performance, Yellow didn’t know how fast to get on her feet and start clapping like her life depended on it. The Maiden started to blow out a few air kisses, the last being directed towards Yellow. She might as well have had a stroke right on the spot, but managed to push out a smile at the dancer. 

“Quite the performance, huh?” Sun appeared again a few minutes after the dancer had finished, drying off a cocktail glass with a dishcloth. “We’re very glad to have her. She’s basically our main income! Our sales always spike on the nights that she dances.”

Yellow laughed, finishing the last of her juice. “I can definitely see why. She was amazing! It was like watching an angel, honestly.”

“Why, thank you!”

A sweet voice popped up, like music to Yellow’s ears. She looked over her shoulder, revealing a girl who seemed about her age, but taller. She had the same long, brown hair and elegant appearance as the dancer had. There was no mistake to be made here: it was the Maiden, having traded her gown for a simple black dress and her veil discarded. Yellow now got a good look in her eyes and dear god, even those were as beautifully blue as the sea. 

“Is this seat taken?” the Maiden pointed at the one next to Yellow, her coral colored lips pointing up in a smile. 

“No, you can take it if you like, uh…? Maiden?”

“Blue, the Maiden is only a stage name, as you’d probably guess. Without the veil and fancy gown, it’s just Blue.” Blue winked, before turning her head to Sun and pointing up two fingers. Sun seemed to immediately understand that hint, as if it were code language between them, and went to work on two drinks. She then turned back to the blonde. “I haven’t seen your face before. Here on a holiday?”

“Kinda…?” Yellow started, not really sure how to explain her situation about third-wheeling and then being left alone. “My friends are on a modelling job for the BW agency for a couple of days. They made me tag along.”

The girl chuckled while taking the two glasses from Sun, then handed one over to Yellow. “Well then, Yellow, let’s make the most of these days, shall we? Cheers to a good night!”

Yellow smiled, feeling surprisingly at ease speaking so casually with the girl she had admired so much ten minutes ago. Their glasses clinked together, the sound marking the opening of a very nice night Yellow would continue to cherish for a long while.

They continued sipping different juices and talking together for the remainder of the evening. Though they met each other only just now, it felt like they had known eachother since forever. Blue even joked about them probably working closely as friends in another universe. Yellow couldn’t help but notice the chemistry between them, the light touches they gave each other while talking and laughing, the sparks that seemed to pop off with every touch. She could only hope she wasn’t the only one who felt this way. 

“Oh my, it’s almost midnight.” Blue seemed to be startled when she noticed the time. She stood up from her chair, grabbing Yellow’s wrist. “We should hurry. I want to show you something before it’s too late.”

Blue fished a few bills out of her wallet before putting it back in her purse. She handed them to a beaming Sun and winked while telling him to keep the change.

“Where are we going?” Yellow asked, trying to keep up with Blue dragging her along without tripping. Blue looked over her shoulder for a second and put her pointer finger from her free hand to her lips.

“It’d be no fun if I told you now.”

A few minutes later, they arrived at a big rock. Blue scrambled up to the top swiftly, extending her hand to Yellow. “Come on up, it’s almost time. The view from here is to die for.”

Yellow followed, though a little less swiftly and definitely almost losing her footing multiple times in the process. But she made it to the top, now sitting down next to Blue. The coolness of the rock was a nice contrast to the hot air that had surrounded her all day. Yellow noticed how close their hands were, only a few centimeters apart from each other. On an impulse, she let her hand creep closer to Blue’s, until it laid on top of Blue’s completely. She was afraid she might’ve been too ballsy, but Blue didn’t pull back. The brunette was focussing at the sky, while sucking in her bottom lip. She seemed almost impatient. Then, fireworks started to slowly but surely paint the sky with their bountiful colors. Blue’s lips turned up into a smile, looking like she was releasing all the breath she had stored while waiting for this to happen. 

Blue’s hand slipped away from under Yellow’s and then picked the blonde’s smaller hand up, lifting it up and bringing it closer to her face. Yellow’s heart started to beat faster and faster, as if it were going to jump out of her chest any second. She could barely focus at the fireworks when Blue was pulling at her heartstrings like that. 

Then, she pressed a kiss to the back of Yellow’s hand, soft but firm at the same time. Almost as if an angel itself had ascended on her hand. Yellow’s entire body heated up in the moment, astonished at the feeling. The kiss had left a vague, coral stamp from Blue’s lipstick. Cerulean eyes searched to meet brown. Lovely smiles were plastered on both faces. Blue was the first to speak up again after a moment of silence. 

“A kiss from the Maiden of the Sea, to a lovely Lady of the Land.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a part of a secret santa exchange amongst friends!! Acca, i hope you've enjoyed this as much as i've enjoyed writing this for you!!


End file.
